La muerte de Kagome
by Anniheri
Summary: ¿Cuáles serían los pensamientos de Inuyasha, Sango o Kikyo si Kagome hubiese muerto?
1. Chapter 1 Inuyasha

Título: La muerte de Kagome.

Resumen: ¿Cuáles serían los pensamientos de Inuyasha, Sango o Kikyo si Kagome hubiese muerto?

Tipo: drabbles

Advertencias: posible, pero leve OoC  
>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Lo lamento Kagome. (Inuyasha)

Maldición. No pude evitar que murieras, te volví a fallar… De solo pensar que en otra ocasión resultaste herida por mi culpa me pone furioso. Sigo sin poder creerlo, juré protegerte y te decepcioné…

Lo peor es que esto no tiene remedio, otras veces me reconfortaba al saber que ibas a recuperarte… a pesar de que me indignaba que si estuvieras bien no era gracias a mi, al contrario yo fui el causante de todas tus lesiones… aunque te recuperabas y eso era suficiente; pero ahora no será así, esto es incorregible, ahora es demasiado tarde para tratar de arreglarlo.

Me arrepiento de haberte abandonado en ese momento, si tan solo no hubiese ido por _ella_…tu estarías aquí, conmigo, como siempre. Pero no, tuve que ayudarla y gracias a eso te perdí.

No sé como voy a decirles a tu madre, hermano y abuelo que ya no estás con nosotros…no tengo el valor de verlos, si ni siquiera soy capaz de ver cara a cara a los demás…

"Yo te protegeré" te juré en varias ocasiones y realmente lo intente, lo que lamento es que esta vez no fue suficiente, tal vez el lobo sarnoso hubiese cuidado mejor de ti.

Quiero recuperarte, pero ignoro como, buscaré a Sesshomaru y de ser necesario imploraré para que te regrese a la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después me iré para no causarte más problemas…cumpliré esa otra promesa, es lo único que me queda. A pesar de que siempre me atormentare por haberte perdido.

Extrañaré tus "Abajo" que me doblaban de dolor, por que nunca más los volveré a escuchar… recuerdo que una vez te dije que quería escuchar decirme abajo, pues ahora quiero escucharte… no me importa lo que digas, solo desearía que estuvieras viva.

Lo lamento Kagome… todo esto fue mi culpa.


	2. Chapter 2 Kikyo

Descansa en paz.

Lamento lo que te pasó, la verdad te juzgue muy mal; al principio solo quería acabar contigo, pues me lo habías quitado o eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Tiempo después, me di cuenta de que sentía por ti una intensa envidia, ya que tu lograste cambiarle, inconscientemente, pero constantemente ibas modificando su forma de ser, además le tenías siempre a tu lado…bueno, sin contar las veces en que yo le llamaba y él te abandonaba; jamás tome en cuenta tu sentir, solo me concentre en lo mucho que me fastidiaba tu presencia cerca de él.

Me arrepiento de las veces en que te hice sentir inferior, porque yo desconocía el alcance de tus habilidades, y no quería saber lo que podrías llegar a hacer, por lo menos hasta ahora.

De hecho ahora me hubiese gustado conocerte más, pero por desgracia el hubiera no existe.

¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Inuyasha me reprochara algo, y ocurrió, en el instante en el que por ir en mi auxilio te descuidó, y por ello perdiste la vida. Además, a pesar de que me hubiese gustado que gritara y maldijera mi persona, eso no ocurrió; sólo me vio con tristeza y algo de rencor; quiero que regreses pues ya no quiero ver la mirada agonizante y llena de dolor que tiene en el rostro.

He estado pensando y creo que es capaz de irse conmigo al infierno para aliviar su culpa…y yo no quiero eso…

De verdad, espero que descanses en paz Kagome…pues muchos te extrañaran y aunque me cueste decirlo, te lo mereces.


	3. Chapter 3 Sango

¡No Kagome…!

¡No quiero…no puedo creerlo! ¡No lo acepto! ¿Por qué me dejaste?

En definitiva mi vida es un completo desastre…primero perdí a mi familia, después otra vez a Kohaku…y ahora…a ti, te extraño mucho Kagome, mi hermana.

Te lo prometo, te recordare, atesoraré los momentos que compartí contigo, los atesorare en mi corazón con mucho cariño, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele que nos dejaras…eras una de mis personas más valoradas…

Gracias, seguro te preguntaras el porque, simple, por ti volví a tener una familia, pues fuiste tú quien nos junto, primero a Inuyasha, Shippo, luego al monje Miroku y por último a Kirara y a mí. Y por más que muchos lo nieguen, reconozco que sin ti nuestro grupo no existiría, y ahora, no sé que va a pasar con el.

Lo que más lamento y a la par agradezco es qué no veas lo mucho que Inuyasha sufre por ti, ya que al amarlo y entregarle tu corazón te dolería verle sufrir, justo como lo hace… pero por como le he visto, puedo ver que eras correspondida, cuanto lamento que tuviera que pasar esto, para que él se diese cuenta.

Te voy a confesar algo, en el momento en que sucedió eso, odie a Inuyasha como no tienes idea, y ahora me da lastima, porque he visto lo que ha padecido, he observado lo mucho que se arrepiente por lo que hizo, y sé que se culpa a si mismo, pero también culpa a la otra sacerdotisa, a la cual yo también culpo…por ella tu no estas aquí, conmigo.

Lo único que haré por el, claro por agradecimiento a ti, es hacerle entrar en razón, pues creo que quiere irse con ella… y no lo permitiré, si se quiere ir, que sea por cariño, no para pagar su culpa… pero que quede claro, sólo lo hago, para estar en paz contigo y que puedas estar en paz.

Te quiero hermanita y te recordaré por siempre.


	4. Chapter 4 Kagome

Todo lo que había ocurrido nos tomo por sorpresa, Naraku atacó repentinamente.

Por fortuna la situación estaba a nuestro favor, pues todos estaban ahí, todos menos Kikyo y eso no me parece… la última vez que la vi estaba muy débil, me preocupa que le pase algo. Un minuto, ¿Qué esta diciendo? Co…como que esta muy grave, me alarmo al oír decir eso al perverso semi-demonio, inmediatamente volteo a ver a Inuyasha preocupada y lo que presencio me parte el corazón, esta muy triste…

Mi amigo voltea su rostro hacia mi, pidiéndome que le deje ir a verla, ¡Qué absurdo! ¿Cuándo se lo he impedido? Y ahora menos, no quiero verlo sufrir… Inuyasha se ha ido y Naraku me esta mirando.

Seguimos peleando con él, cuando siento un profundo dolor que me deja paralizada, trato de distinguir de donde proviene, un momento, ya lo he identificado.

Me duele mucho, he recibido esta herida y no se han dado cuenta pues es interna, todos están muy concentrados en la batalla.

¿Qué es esa sensación? Tengo mucho frio… pero debo resistir, quiero ver a Inuyasha una vez más.

Al fin le veo llegar, y me alegro de ver que Kikyo sigue con vida…pero me esta costando trabajo respirar.

Inuyasha esta muy lejos aunque al menos puedo verle, Naraku irrumpe mi campo de visión con su asquerosa presencia… ¿Qué esta tramando? Abro los ojos alarmado al comprenderlo, no puede ser, debo salir de aquí, sin embargo mis piernas no me responden, veo que uno de sus tentáculos se dirige a mí y lo último que siento es dolor.

Después nada mas…todo se volvió obscuro…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me despierto en un lugar totalmente blanco, busco a mis amigos pero no les veo por ninguna parte.

—Aquí solamente estamos tú y yo— escucho una dulce voz y poco después una hermosa mujer se aparece ante mí.

—Midoriko-sama… no puede ser, si estoy con usted eso quiere decir que yo…—susurro incrédula y sorprendida al tener ante mi a este increíble personaje.

—Si querida, has muerto—le escucho decir, aunque al decirlo parece… ¿infeliz? —Has vivido una etapa que no te correspondía, pero lo has hecho estupendamente, por ello te dejaré ver a tus compañeros—me explicó mientras una extraña esfera comenzó a nacer de la nada, gracias a ella pude ver a mis amigos, se veían devastados, todos, pero en especial Inuyasha, Sango y sorprendentemente para mi Kikyo…me dolió mucho verlos así, pues por estar tan afligidos estaban perdiendo…

—Por favor, no dejes que Naraku gane, y mucho menos que le pase algo a cualquiera de ellos…—le suplique a la creadora de la perla mientras me hincaba cerca de ella; sí, estaba desesperada, pero no podía permitir que alguno de ellos perdiese la vida.

—Esta bien, minimizare su dolor, para que puedan luchar libremente… pero aquellos que realmente estén sufriendo… permitiré que escuches lo que sienten, pero eso será después de esta batalla, ¿estas de acuerdo?— cuando termino de hablar, la mira maravillada, asentí rápidamente… me estaba dando todo lo que le había pedido y más —En ese caso…—la oí murmurar, extendió sus manos y la esfera que me permitía verlos se torno oscura.

Espere mucho, cada vez me desesperaba más… ¡Quiero verles!...ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que la esfera ennegreció y al fin esta recuperando su color normal.

Genial. Habían derrotado a Naraku, me alegra que ganaran, pero ¿Por qué se ven tan deprimidos… en especial esos tres? ¿No se suponía que iba a evitarles sufrir?

—Jamás pensé que los tres amentaran de tal manera tu muerte, lo normal sería que estuvieran como todos los demás, ¿eras muy unida a ellos?—me preguntó Midoriko-sama al ver a el trió que me había preocupado.

—Con Inuyasha y Sango sí, con Kikyo no—respondí casi por inercia, pues no apartaba la mirada de ellos.

—Pues, al parecer lamenta lo que te sucedió, y como te había prometido, oirás sus pensamientos, pero recuerda, no son con la intensidad que deberían tener—me comento mirándome con ternura. —Te dejo verlos, por que será la última vez que puedas, pero no te puedo dejar que oigas a todos…no se me permite. ¿Quieres empezar? —me preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Asentí en su dirección, tendría que aprovechar esta oportunidad pues seria mi forma de decirles adiós…


	5. Chapter 5 Decisión

Oí lo que cada uno tenía que decir, me sorprendí mucho al conocer los sentimientos o pensamientos de Kikyo, los de Sango me conmovieron y me dieron gran felicidad, pues el modo en que ella me ve, es el mismo en el que yo lo hago… pero, los de Inuyasha me… no tengo palabras para expresar lo que me hicieron sentir, logro que se me estrujara el corazón y se me moviera el piso…

Así que, después de escucharlos y llorar un muy buen rato, he decidido que ya es el momento de hablar con ellos…

Pero ¿Con quién me comunico primero? No lo sé, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirles a Inuyasha y Sango, pero hay tanto que deseo comprender de Kikyo…

— ¿Ya decidiste a quien quieres ver primero?— me giro al oír la dulce voz de Midoriko-sama en mi espalda, observo que me mira con una cantidad indescriptible de sentimientos.

—No, no logro decidirlo— le comento, mientras ruego mentalmente por una respuesta…un rato después levanto la cabeza —Quiero hablar con Kikyo, luego con Sango y al final con Inuyasha— explico rápidamente, quería que él fuera la última persona que viese antes de irme.

—Esta bien, te diré como funciona— la gran sacerdotisa me indico lo que debería hacer: Con la esfera tendría que enfocar a su objetivo y simplemente desear ser escuchado por el o ella, y cuando termine de hablar, debo volver apretando uno de mis hombros con una de mis manos, por último repetir el proceso con la siguiente persona. —Sólo debes recordar que únicamente puedes hablar una vez con cada uno, tárdate lo que quieras y aprovecha esta oportunidad— me dice sonriéndome cálidamente y me deja sola con la esfera.

Suspiro, esto va a empezar…

Dirijo mi vista a la esfera y pienso en Kikyo, inmediatamente esta se enfoca en ella, me concentro en hablar con ella.

No puede ser, me estoy mareando…y ahora veo todo negro.


	6. Chapter 6 Kikyo y Kagome

—Kikyo... ¿Cómo has estado?— Creo que estoy alucinando, acabo de escuchar la voz de Kagome hablarme, un minuto… esa presencia es de ella, no puede ser —Kikyo voltea— debo de estar perdiendo la razón, pero le hare caso a la voz.

—Kago…me- no puedo creer que seas tú- ¿no estabas muerta?—le pregunto sin poder evitar que mi mirada se torne asombrada, al ver a la persona que me había hablado, era ella.

—Lo estoy, pero me dejaron hablar contigo y quisiera saber algo— me informo con su siempre cálida sonrisa, solo la mire impasible ¿Qué quiere saber? Nunca la trate bien, la desprecie y humille mucho…

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?— le pregunte, sólo para aclarar mis dudas.

—¿Por qué lamentas mi muerte? ¿Por Inuyasha o por ti?—vaya, admito que la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pensé que me preguntaría si me lo llevaría, pero parece que habla en serio.

—Por que te subestime, por que yo estoy muerta y se lo que es perder a alguien, pero jamás pensé que me dolería tanto que murieras…lamenté tu muerte por que él esta sufriendo y no me gusta verle así—trate de explicarle algo que ni yo entendí.

—Me es difícil hablar contigo, no sé que decirte—me confesó con una sonrisa triste. La verdad yo tampoco sabía que decir y menos con lo que le paso — ¿Puedo pedirte que cuides de Inuyasha? No lo dejes sólo, a pesar de que no lo diga teme la soledad. —

—No creo poder, yo me iré… y no lo llevaré conmigo— Había tomado esa decisión, no soy capaz de encadenarlo de esa forma, si se va conmigo, no será de esa manera; veo que me observa con sorpresa— No me quedaré mucho tiempo, sólo me despediré de Kaede— termine de decirle.

—Pero Kikyo no puedes abandonarlo—veo que esta tratando de que me quede con él, pero este no es mi lugar y menos si no soy bienvenida aquí

—No cambiaré de parecer— le digo, veo que asiente tristemente.

—En ese caso, te deseo mucha felicidad Kikyo… adonde sea que vayas— me responde con una voz muy tierna —Pero me hubiese gustado que no lo dejaras sólo— yo niego mentalmente.

—¿Te despedirás de él?— le pregunto tenuemente… dudo que solo se despida de mí.

—Sí, iré con Inuyasha y Sango— me dice feliz; se acerca a mí y me rodea con los brazos, no soy capaz de corresponder su abrazo —Se feliz— susurra en mi oído y desaparece poco a poco.

No pudo creer que pasará esto, pero me alegra que este bien, espero que logre una mejora en Inuyasha. Ahora yo tengo que arreglar mis asuntos pendientes y también me iré.

Deseo sinceramente que descanses en paz y que tu seas muy feliz… gracias por esta conversación, lamento que no te podré ver otra vez.


	7. Chapter 7 Sango y Kagome

Kagome te extraño mucho, en especial cuando estoy sola como en este momento. —Sango, hermanita, voltea— muy bien oficialmente he perdido la razón, estoy escuchándola… eso no es posible. Ella, ya no esta conmigo. Nunca más lo estará.

—Sango, deja de hablar sola y mírame—no, no puedo hacerlo, no soportaría obedecer a la voz y al girarme no ver a nadie… Mucho he sufrido ya, como para que todavía me martirice más.

¿Por qué siento los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor? Además, yo vine aquí sola y les pedí que no me siguieran, aunque este abrazo… se me hace muy familiar.

Creo que mi cabeza me esta jugando una broma; al voltearme me tope con la imagen que no creí posible… mi hermana esta frente a mi, quiero abrazarla, pero ¿Qué tal si desaparece? No tengo el valor de hacerlo, a pesar de que ella ya lo hiso. Me extiende las manos, invitándome a que la abrace… la he extrañado tanto, me corresponde estrechándome aun más de los que yo estoy haciendo.

—Kagome ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te falta nada?— no puedo evitar musitar ¡Esta conmigo! No me importa que sea temporal.

—Sango, no te pongas así, no quiero recordarte con el rostro empapado por el llanto— me contesta a la vez ignorando mis preguntas, reflexiono lo que me esta diciendo…viene a despedirse. — No sigas así, por favor— suplica y noto que le tiembla la voz.

—Te extraño mucho— susurro serenándome un poco, veo que sonríe tenuemente y tiene los ojos brillosos; también contiene las lagrimas.

—Y yo a ti, pero no te puedes derrumbar, debes seguir adelante, sonriendo—me dice, esta preocupada por mí, a pesar de estar…muerta.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? Estoy muy feliz por ello, pero…—no puedo continuar, me es difícil aceptarlo.

—Me dieron la oportunidad de despedirme y agradecerles por todo— escucho lo que dice, tiene que estar bromeando, nosotros le debemos tanto; ¿Qué nos quiere agradecer? Por nuestra culpa le paso eso. —Gracias por quererme, cuidarme y aceptarme como tu amiga… también te agradezco por que te prometiste cuidar de Inuyasha— continua hablando, debo detenerla.

—Yo soy la que te doy las gracias por darme una familia, por apreciarme, te agradezco que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte—esta llorando y creo que estoy igual. Si, tengo que recordar algo, me alegra que sea esto y no la causa de su muerte. —No nos tienes que agradecer, por nuestros descuidos sucedió…eso— espero que entienda, pues me costo trabajo pronunciarlo a causa del llanto.

—Hubiese pasado, aunque me hubieran cuidado. Me alegra que fuese yo y no ustedes— me dice y siento un beso posarse en mi cabeza —Cuídate mucho, se muy feliz con el monje Miroku, ve por el pequeño Shippo y no olvides a Inuyasha, todos te necesitan y quiero verte sonriendo…espero sinceramente que tarden mucho en reunirse conmigo. Adiós hermanita— me brinda una de sus dulces sonrisas, no puedo negarme a su petición.

Poco a poco desaparece, hasta que ya no la veo…

Te lo prometo. Seré feliz y tardaré mucho en reunirme contigo; pero cuando ya este junto a ti, quiero saber que tu también fuiste muy feliz en nuestra ausencia. Te quiero mucho y no me cansaré de repetirlo… hasta entonces Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8 Inuyasha y Kagome

Te extraño tanto, deseo vete con tal intensidad que suelo visualizarte a pesar de que no estas ahí. Sólo hubiese deseado poder decírtelo… pues te fuiste sin saber que ya había tomado una decisión final.

—Kagome…—no puedo evitar susurrar al recordar tu dulce sonrisa, ¡si pudiera verte una vez más! No sabes lo que daría por ello.

— ¿Si?—otra vez tu voz, después me volteare y te veré pero al intentar tocarte…no estarás ahí, será otra ilusión. —Inuyasha…voltea— efectivamente ahí estas. No puedo evitar acercarme otra vez, como tantas veces desde que mi mente me atormenta con tu recuerdo, pero para mi desconcierto no desapareces cuando toco tu rostro, sino que cierras los ojos.

—Kagome cuanto desearía que fueses realmente tu— alza una ceja extrañada por mi comentario, no la puedo culpar…

—Soy yo Inuyasha, ¿Por qué lo dudas? — Por ser imposible que tu estés conmigo, después de lo que te hice. Me abrazas y siento tus delicadas manos acariciando mi cabello…no puede ser real. —Inuyasha, vine a despedirme— imposible, mi cabeza jamás me había jugado tal broma.

—Me sorprende que no hayas desaparecido todavía, pero, no me importa que seas un espejismo; te diré lo que nunca tuve el valor de confesarte— si esta es la única manera de decírselo, lo hare; la separo tenuemente de mi cuerpo —Te amo— me ve fijamente y enrosca sus brazos a mi alrededor, llora desconsoladamente; tengo que evitar que derrame más lágrimas, aunque ella no sea real no soporto verla así.

—Gracias— susurra sin dejar de llorar —No tienes idea de cuanto desee escuchar eso de tus labios— a pesar de que ella no es real, me hace sonrojar. Tenerla en mis brazos, sea real o no, es increíble; no puedo evitarlo y derramo lágrimas acompañándola, la abrazo y la beso, no pude evitarlo, ¿Cuánto tiempo soñé con poder hacer esto? Desde que la vi.

—Yo también te amo— musita entre el beso, separo mis labios de los suyos, para verla a sus hermosos ojos achocolatados.

Su rostro tiene un lindo rubor, tiene una dulce sonrisa y su mirada es sincera, acaricio su rostro mientras le repito lo mucho que la quiero, no puedo evitar volverla a besar, me arrepiento tanto de no haber hecho esto antes.

—Te extraño mucho, me haces demasiada falta, como me gustaría que realmente fueses tu a quien abrazo y no un espejismo— le confieso al separarme de ella.

—Soy yo, no una ilusión, Midoriko me dejo despedirme de ti— la veo fijamente.

— ¿Es verdad?—Creo que estoy llorando, si es ella, la persona más afortunada del mundo soy yo. La veo asentir y la estrecho una vez más contra mi cuerpo.

—Pero, no me gusta verte triste, quiero verte bien, verte vivir— me dice mientras unas pequeñas gotas saladas se deslizan por sus tersas mejillas.

—Sin ti ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Me cuesta trabajo respirar si tu no estas conmigo ¡Y tu quieres que viva sin ti! ¡¿Estas loca?— exclamo mientras pego mi frente a la suya.

—Sí, debes hacerlo, ¿enserio quieres morir?—me pregunta y veo que su mirada tiembla temerosa por mi respuesta.

—Quiero estar contigo, jure protegerte y estas muerta, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tratar de seguirte— ¿duda que yo diese mi vida por ella? A que le teme, pues noto que su semblante se entristece tenuemente.

— ¿Vas a irte con Kikyo?— me gustaría decirle que no, lo malo es que ya no quiero estar sin ella.

—Sí; no quiero estar con Kikyo, deseo permanecer a tu lado, pero no encuentro otra manera de irme— se separa de mi, sus ojos están brillosos, lo cual quiere decir que ella esta furiosa; siento su mano impactar con mi cara. La miro confundido.

— ¿Tan fácil te vas a dar por vencido? No lo puedo creer—esta decepcionada, bajo la mirada pero ella me levanta la barbilla con un dedo. —Si lo vas a hacer, que sea por que la amas, sólo así aceptare que te vayas con ella, no por algo tan cobarde—me besa dulcemente los labios.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sobreviva sin ti?— le digo al separarme de ella.

—Se feliz, por favor—susurra contra mis labios —Te amo Inuyasha, nunca lo olvides— desaparece tenuemente en ms brazos. Por lo menos la sentí, al menos me despedí.

Te amo Kagome, por ti viviré un poco más, aunque tarde o temprano me reuniré contigo y no me apartare de ti, menos dejare que tu lo hagas de mí. Hasta luego pequeña.

Ese fue el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Agradezco a tods sus comentarios y el interés en este fic.

Si tienen alguna duda no duden en decirme, yo les aclarare cualquier problema o duda con el fic.

Gracias otra vez, hasta la próxima.


End file.
